Windermere
Geography Far to the west lies the more remote county of Windermere. Divided from Centrafeld proper by the Florham river, Windermere is one of the few locations in Centrafeld that produces lumber. The ancient trees remain unharmed from the Broadwing Destruction of 3E 1150, and the nearby river has caused a plethora of small lumber mills to start to dot the bank, providing timber to aid the reconstruction of both the local villages and towns of Centrafeld, as well as the more daring effort to reconstruct the Capital Lands. The primary isolated fortification of Windermere Keep, was initially constructed before the Kingdom of Westershire was unified under Saint King Alen’s rule. It later proved integral to survivors of the Broadwing Destruction, and functioned as a bastion against the draconic insurgency for the duration of the cataclysm. Now, it's scorch marked walls and unusually high amount of spiritual activity allow it to stand as a solemn memorial of those lives lost amidst the chaos. People Windermere’s denizens tend to have an air of quiet strength and determination to them that is uncharacteristic of the citizens of Centrafeld, barring perhaps Eastcliffe. The years spent in Windermere Keep proved rather taxing on the populace, especially considering the grisly rumors of mutiny and cannibalism that occurred amidst the freezing winter of 3E 1153. Yet in spite of this, the people of Windermere work on, believing it in part to be their duty to continue reconstructing their country with quiet, burning determination. Ruling Family In the aftermath of the Broadwing Destruction, the citizens of Windermere fled within the depths of Windermere Keep. Tensions were high among the seven hundred and fifty poor souls collected that sought refuge within the stone walls, and rations eventually began to become scarce following an extraordinarily poor harvest in the Deep Cold of 3E 1153. The keep hadn’t seen a caravan in weeks, and to make matters worse the current ruling house, House Pyne was remaining secure and seemingly aloof within the central tower. Rumors began to circulate that the Pynes were not only refusing to sell their valuables in exchange for more food, but that they were hoarding a large supply of grain underneath the floorboards of the tower that they had claimed. It was on the Fifteenth of Deep Cold 3E 1153, a day which echoes through the local folklore in infamy that tensions finally snapped. A lowly refugee stabbed the captain of the guard in the back over a loaf of bread, and soon the entire keep was in chaos. A group of organized refugees fought their way into the Pyne’s tower, and in their insane bloodlust slaughtered the entire Pyne family, only to find that the rumors of a secret grain store were false. Desperate on supplies, those remaining began about the grim task of doing the unspeakable. It wasn’t until the Third of Bright Dawn 1154 that a large caravan led by a young aspiring merchant was able to brave the treacherous, dragon infested terrain that led up to Windermere Keep. Upon arriving, the enterprising Jeremiah Redding of Goldfield was met by the fifty remaining refugees within the keep. He sold his entire caravan’s worth of supplies at a steep discount, and promised to return with more soon. After three more of these brave resupply missions, he was permitted to buy the territory for his service, and create the current ruling family of Windermere, House Redding. However, to this day on the Fifteenth of Deep Cold, all of Windermere falls silent in solemn remembrance of those who were lost. Category:Regions Category:Around the World Category:Centrafeld Category:The Holy Empire of Alenthyl